Home This Christmas
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: "Pacing down the hallway, trying to fight the urge to call, I could almost hear a pindrop, cept for the clock on the wall, and I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm, You should be here with me, safe and warm." Inspired by the song Home This Christmas by Justin Bieber (Feat. The Band Perry)


**A/N: This is just a little one shot that came out of nowhere since I was in the Christmas spirit. It came to my head when I listened to the song Home This Christmas by Justin Bieber (Feat. The Band Perry) The things in parentheses that isn't really dialog that starts out with their name is tweets. It won't let me use the at symbol for some reason so yeah. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

" KendallKnight: On my way home from tour just before Christmas, really missed my baby CarlosGarcia"

" KendallKnight: Plane just landed, back in America, now on my way home for Christmas Eve :D"

" KendallKnight: Snowing pretty hard outside. They don't want anyone to leave for safety reasons but I promised my baby I'd be there."

" KendallKnight: The crew managed to get me a truck. #Fourwheeldrive"

" CarlosGarcia: Please be careful. I love you"

" KendallKnight: CarlosGarcia I will & I love you too"

Me and Kendall had that conversation about an hour ago. He stopped tweeting after that and I decided to read the fans reactions to them. In a matter of seconds we had thousands of retweets and replies. I scrolled through them with a smile on my face. Most of them were of how adorable we are. Others were asking for follows and how that's what they wanted for Christmas. I decided to follow the ones that seemed desperate. I knew they wanted to be followed for Kendall, so I went to his twitter on our iPad and followed them.

" KendallKnight: Hacked by CarlosGarcia to make some fans' Christmas"

I cut off the iPad and curled up in the blanket on the couch. I heard little foot steps coming down the stairs and I smiled. Our dog, Star, was making her way down the stairs. She's a small Morkie so the steps were a challenge for her at first but I think she has it down. At first, she wouldn't even go near her. Kendall was the one to get her to do it by putting a treat on every step. Star sniffed around the bottom of the step before she walked over to me, she looked at me and I knew she wanted me to pick her up. She always failed when she tried to get on the couch.

I leaned down, picking her up and sitting her in my lap. She laid her head on my leg, jumping when the wood in the fireplace popped. She looked at me before she put her head back down. I could tell she missed Kendall because she would stand on her hein legs to peek out the window and look for him. When I was putting up the tree, she laid in his chair that had his jacket on it. She walked around with a sad look if I wasn't messing with her. She readjusted herself as I pulled the blanket higher on me. I took the iPad and snapped a picture of her before tweeting it.

" CarlosGarcia: Star really misses her daddy KendallKnight"

"Don't worry, Daddy will be here soon." I told Star and she seemed to get excited. She jumped down and made her way over to the window, standing up and looking out. She started barking and I got up and went over to the window. She was barking at someone walking on the street. I sat down on the floor and pulled her into my lap. She stood on my lap and continued to look out the window. I decided to join her. I don't know how long we were looking by I'm pretty sure she was looking for Kendall like I was. Every car that rode past got us both excited but they would always drive past.

"Oh look car number six hundred and seven." I said when I saw headlights. Star started barking like she did every time and I signed, standing up. I headed back over to the couch but Star ran to the door and started jumping. I jumped up from the couch and ran back to the window, looking out to see a truck parking in the driveway. My heart started beating faster and faster as I watched the door open. When blonde hair came into view, I ran to the door, picking up Star and pulling open the door.

Kendall smiled at me and I had to fight the urge to run out into the snow and jump on him. But that didn't stop Star. She wiggled from my arms and ran out the door. Kendall crouched down and smiled as she ran to him. When he picked her up, she started licking his face. He walked her back to the house and sat her down before he closed the door. I ran and jumped onto him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, pulling him in for a kiss. I felt his cold hands grab onto me.

"I missed you so much." I told him.

"I missed you too."

"You smell like a dog." I told him, making him laugh. He kissed me again before he said, "You smell like cookies."

"I baked you some." I said as he let me go. He walked into the kitchen and reached for the plate of cookies that sat in the middle island.

"No, shower first." I said stopping his hand.

"That's fair." He took off his jacket and put it on the bar stool. I followed him as he walked to the steps. Star wagged her tail at him as he leaned down to pick her up.

"I heard that you missed me. Is that true? 'Cause I missed you two." Kendall told her as she licked his face. He sat her down and made his way upstairs. He stopped halfway when he noticed Star was following him.

"Someone's getting better at going up the stairs. I remember when I had to do the treats trick." Star followed him all the way up the stairs and probably into the bathroom. I went over to the iPad to tell everyone he was home.

" CarlosGarcia: KendallKnight just got in the house!"

I refreshed the page to see his band retweet my tweets and adding comments of congratulations. I sighed when I heard the water start running. Kendall was finally home. He had been on tour for most of the year. The last time I saw him in person was mid-June. About 20 minutes passed before the water stopped. A few minutes later, Star came jumping down the steps, followed by Kendall in just some pajama pants. He wrapped his arms around me as he hug-tackled me on the couch. I couldn't help but laugh as he kissed my neck, knowing that I'm ticklish there.

"Ugh, I missed you so much." Kendall said, squeezing me tight.

"You and Star are definitely coming with me for the next part of the tour. I can't stand being away from you two anymore." I smiled at him before pulling him in for a kiss.

It had been about an hour since then. I was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. Kendall was lying behind me, eating a cookie. A piece flew past me and Star ran and ate it.

"Kendall."

"What? She was staring at me."

"Now she's really going to be staring at you."

"No she won't, look." He told me. Star ate the piece of cookie before she walked over to me. She looked at me and I shook my head. She seemed to understand because she laid down in front of my chest. I felt Kendall wrap his arm around my mid-section after he draped the blanket over us. I loved when he did that. I always feel so protected.

"Hey, I have an idea." Kendall told me before the iPad appeared in front of me.

"Pretend to be sleep while I take a picture."

"You're so cheesy." I said before I closed my eyes. I heard him take the picture and I opened my eyes. He went to twitter and to his account to post the picture.

" KendallKnight: Glad to be back home with my baby and Star."

He attached the photo before tweeting it. He waited for a few minutes before refreshing the page. At the top of his timeline was a reply from Katy Perry.

" KatyPerry: " KendallKnight: Glad to be back home with my baby and Star." You three are beyond adorable!"

" KendallKnight: KatyPerry thanks

Kendall cut off the iPad and moved closer to me, well, as close as possible. I knew in a matter of seconds that I would sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I smiled. Not only was it Christmas morning, Kendall was here and I was still wrapped in his arms. The fire had went out but heat was still coming from it. I turned around to see that Kendall was still sleep. I kissed his forehead, his nose, and his lips. He smiled before he opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas." I told him.

He kissed me and squeezed me before saying, "Merry Christmas."

We laid on the floor for a while just enjoying each others company before I began to move.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Bathroom." I told him before he let me go. I got up and headed into the bathroom to pee. After I relieved myself, I washed my hands and left the bathroom. As I walked into the living room, I saw Kendall standing there with a smile on his face.

"What are you up to?" I asked him.

"Nothing." His smile grew bigger which naturally made me smile. I walked closer to him and inspected him. He was clearly holding something behind his back.

"I got you something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know how we said we weren't going to buy each other anything because it would be ruined by the paparazzi like last ear. But I got some people to help me with this gift." He said, moving a medium-sized box in front of him. He handed it to me and it was fairly light. I sat down on the couch and ripped the wrapping paper off of it. The box was tapped shut but I got it off. All I saw was tissue paper. I removed it to find more. When I finally got to the bottom, my eyebrows furrowed, there was nothing there.

"Kendall, I-" My words caught in my throat as my eyes widened in shock.

"Carlos, we've been together for tree years. We've seen each other at our worst times and at our best times. I love you more than words can express and this empty box represents my world without you in it. What I'm trying to say is, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Kendall asked on his knees. I was almost in tears at his speech.

"Yes, yes, a million times, yes!" I told him before I pushed the box out of the way and tackling him in a hug and kissed all over his face.

When I looked up, I saw Star standing there, holding a string in her mouth. On the opposite end of the string was a small box. Kendall thanked her as he took the box from her. He opened it and the ring was absolutely beautiful. He slid it on my finger as I smiled.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you mor-" He was cut off by me kissing him. When we broke apart there was a silence between us as I stared into his eyes. He had to be the most amazing future husband I could ask for.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I let out a scream as I clung to Kendall. He chuckled and we both turned to see his band mates, James, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. I climbed off of him and everyone congratulated us with hugs.

" CarlosKnight: Notice the name change! This is the best Christmas Ever!"

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone! :D REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
